Leurs sorts étaient scellés
by Tryskele
Summary: Deux hommes, une femme et un bébé se cachent pour échapper à la guerre. Ils ont un choix crucial à faire. Mais vont-ils faire le bon ?


Le bébé hurlait de tous ses petits poumons, signifiant aux personnes présentes dans la maisonnée qu'il avait grand besoin d'être changé. Même les rares passants devaient l'entendre. Aussi, le père du bébé décida de prendre les choses en main et prononça d'une voix forte, un sourire angélique sur le visage :

- Femme ! Il faut changer la couche du petit !

La réponse ne tarda pas à fuser, claquant tel un gobelin n'ayant pas ses gallions :

- Homme ! Tu as deux mains, tu peux le faire aussi ! Je fais à manger, je dois surveiller la cuisson !

L'homme grogna pour la forme et se leva du canapé avec lenteur, comme s'il allait monter sur l'échafaud. Mais, alors qu'il allait mettre la main dans sa poche, la voix féminine retentit à nouveau, d'un air exaspéré :

- Et pas de baguette magique s'il te plait ! Un bébé doit sentir qu'on l'aime ! Fais ça à la façon moldu, chéri !

L'homme soupira et ressortit la main vide de sa poche sous le sourire narquois d'un autre homme, qui était resté tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Le premier s'adressa au second, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je ne sais pas si elle a une boule de cristal en permanence avec elle, mais elle nous surveille et elle sait toujours ce que je dis ou fais.

- C'est l'instinct maternel qui veut ça, répondit son interlocuteur avec nonchalance.

Tout dans son attitude n'était que force tranquille. Il semblait sûr de lui et de ses pouvoirs. Son meilleur ami, père depuis peu, était sorti du même chaudron. Ce dernier se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, pour les décoiffer un peu plus et s'attela à la lourde tâche de changer la couche de son fils. Il travailla en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne le fasse sursauter :

- Lily ! James fait n'importe quoi avec mon filleul !

- Tu n'as qu'à l'aider, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Euh… finalement, je vais me contenter d'observer !

- Je m'en doutais, grogna James en esquivant un coup de pied du bébé, ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le silence reprit place dans la pièce, à peine interrompu par le feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

- Sirius, il faut que je te parle.

À la tête de son ami, le ton sérieux et le pli soucieux qui barrait son front, le jeune homme perdit son sourire et il attendit avec angoisse l'information qu'il allait apprendre. Une nouvelle mort ? Voldemort avait-il encore frappé ? Si oui, une connaissance à eux ? Remus ou Peter étaient-ils en danger ? Les questions défilaient avec rapidité sous son crâne tandis que James essayait de trouver les mots pour annoncer ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, il déclara :

- Dumbledore est venu nous voir hier. Il a de fortes raisons de croire que Voldemort veut notre mort.

- Mais vous le saviez déjà ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait eu un nouvel évènement qui a tout bouleversé. En plus, cette nouvelle info l'avait encore plus décidé à… enfin, tu vois. Harry ne sera jamais en sécurité. Nulle part. Et nous non plus.

James finit de rhabiller son fils, puis il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer un moment. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait la fibre paternelle ? Même lui en aurait rigolé si on lui avait prédit cela. Seule Lily avait cru en lui. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il pouvait perdre à cause de cette guerre. Tout cela à cause d'un seul homme ! Quelle injustice ! Jeune idéaliste, combattant l'intolérance et la terreur, il était devenu père de famille et de ce fait, le protecteur. C'était aussi pour son fils et sa femme qu'il se battait désormais. Un rôle parfois difficile à tenir, il s'en rendait bien compte désormais. Voyant que Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras, il alla le remettre dans son berceau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que les yeux gris de Sirius ne le quittaient pas. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, face à son meilleur ami. Il enleva ses lunettes rondes de sur son nez pour les essuyer convenablement. Une fois que ce fut fait, il reprit :

- Dumbledore nous a aussi proposé de lancer l'un des plus puissants sortilèges de protection qu'il existe : le Fidelitas.

- Je me souviens qu'on l'avait étudié en cours. Mais il ne faut pas avoir un gardien du secret ? demanda Sirius en se penchant en avant.

- Si. Dumbledore nous a proposé d'être le nôtre.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sirius passa par plusieurs émotions. Au début, il fut soulagé pour eux. Avec le magicien le plus puissant du monde comme gardien, Voldemort ne pourrait jamais les retrouver ! James, Lily et Harry seront enfin en parfaite sécurité. Mais, dans un second temps, le jeune homme sentit la déception le gagner. Il pensait avoir la totale confiance de James…

- J'ai refusé.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Sirius, interrompant ses ruminations. Il observa James avec des yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Puis, réalisant ce que cela impliquait, il commença à râler, pour le bien de son ami, qui passait avant tout :

- Mais t'es malade ! Il faut vous protéger, c'est un sortilège imparable ! Et puis Dumbledore ne vous trahirait jamais ! Vous n'aurez plus à fuir et à vous cacher partout comme des criminels en fuite. Réfléchis ! C'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera peut-être plus !

- Calme-toi Sirius. C'est toi que je veux avoir comme gardien des secrets.

Le jeune homme ferma la bouche et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Il observa Lily qui était arrivée silencieusement dans le salon. Cette dernière s'avança vers James et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari. Elle prit les devants face à la question muette de Sirius :

- Et je suis d'accord avec James. Nous avons toute confiance en toi, Sirius. Tu as été le témoin à notre mariage, tu es aussi le parrain de Harry. Nous savons que tu ne nous livreras pas à Voldemort. Je le sais.

James prit la main de sa femme avec tendresse et amour. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé hier soir. Mieux, elle proposé spontanément Sirius en tant que gardien. Et il vit au sourire canin de Sirius que ce dernier allait accepter l'offre. Même si cela devait lui couter la vie. Le jeune homme savait que la dernière phrase de sa femme avait touché Sirius, car celui-ci savait que James avait une totale confiance en lui, mais Lily était arrivée dans le groupe des Maraudeurs bien après sa fondation. Aussi, elle pouvait douter de sa loyauté ou même, penser que Sirius était trop insouciant pour un rôle aussi important.  
>- J'ai une super idée !<br>James regarda sa femme. Celle-ci paraissait intriguée, mais très intéressée. Elle hocha la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait leur proposer.  
>- Prends Remus ou Peter comme gardien des secrets. Mais si ! Personne n'irait les soupçonner ! Voldemort pensera tout de suite à moi comme gardien. Ce sera naturel pour lui, nous sommes comme des frères pour tout le monde. Il nous pense faibles. Montrons-lui que nous sommes plus forts que lui. Que nous sommes plus intelligents ! J'irais me cacher, comme le véritable gardien. Le temps qu'il m'attrape et qu'il se rende compte qu'on l'a berné, l'Ordre pourra reprendre l'avantage sur les mangemorts. Et puis, je suis tellement fort, que je pourrais bien battre Voldemort à moi tout seul ! On en serait enfin débarrassé. T'en penses quoi ?<p>

Le couple se regarda, jugeant l'idée. Puis, ce fut Lily qui demanda :  
>- Ce n'est pas vous mettre en danger plus que nécessaire ? Je sais que tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour cette guerre, mais et Remus ? Et Peter ? Nous savons qu'un de nos proches le renseigne sur nos déplacements et nos planques. Même ici, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous pourrons y rester…<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la cabane sommaire qui accueillait sa famille depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle pouvait vivre dans des conditions spartiates, mais elle ne voulait pas élever son fils dans cette atmosphère. Elle voulait une vraie maison, avec un petit jardin pour voir Harry y jouer sans crainte. En parfaite sécurité. Ici, cacher dans une forêt glauque, dans cette masure de secours où il ferait trop froid l'hiver pour y rester, ce n'était décidément pas l'idéal. Les lattes de bois laissaient passer le vent, une des fenêtres avait été brisée et le canapé était mangé par les mites. Heureusement que Dumbledore leur avait proposé cette nouvelle solution. Il pourrait déménager très bientôt !

- Remus ou Peter seraient aussi enchantés que moi à l'idée d'être votre gardien des secrets ! lança Sirius après un instant de silence. Mais lequel choisir ?

James interrogea son meilleur ami du regard. Il hocha la tête. Un murmure…

- Peter…

- C'est le choix le plus logique. Enfin, le moins pour Voldemort qui le pense faible, ajouta Sirius.

- Expliquez-vous, demande Lily qui ne suivait pas l'échange quasi télépathique des jeunes hommes.

- C'est simple : Peter serait la dernière personne à qui l'on penserait pour ce rôle. Remus était préfet, très bon élève, celui qui faisait gagner des points à Gryffondor. Il est, après Sirius, celui vers lequel tout le monde se tournera. Et puis, sa dernière mission, chez les loups-garous… Je ne sais pas, je le trouve un peu changé.

- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu tourner à l'ennemi ? s'écria Lily, outrée.

- Non, mais il aurait pu lâcher quelques informations sans le faire exprès ou pour gagner la confiance des loups-garous. On devrait lui dire qu'on choisit Sirius. C'est le choix le plus logique, on l'a vu.

Sirius hocha la tête. Lily suivit.

Leurs sorts étaient scellés.


End file.
